Send Me an Angel
by Ara Wachter
Summary: Las cosas malas siempre ocurren de forma gratuita.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Big Time Rush no me pertenecen, solo la trama.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Send Me An Angel<strong>_

Camina un poco más, atento a sus pensamientos. Nadie le importa ahora, nadie sabe que se ha ido ni dónde está. Ha salido del recinto del Palm Woods con el fin de tranquiizarse y, tal vez, sentirse un poco mejor. Cada rincón del hotel le recuerda a ella, logrando que sea imposible mantenerse en él. Camina un poco más, ya queda poco para llegar a su sitio favorito, su sitio especial, aquel que, en un princpio, era de ellos.

Sonríe al ver el árbol en medio del parque, el gran árbol dónde ambos se sentaban a disfrutar de la compañía del otro, de las caricias, de los besos, los abrazos, las palabras tiernas... Se sienta en el pasto y apoya la espalda en el grueso tronco, soltando un suspiro. Levanta las piernas, apoya en ellas sus brazos y la cabeza en el tronco. Cierra los ojos. Ella le viene a la mente. Su rubio pelo, sus ojos marrones, su sonrisa, su voz, sus labios... Un ruido le desconcentra de golpe, abre los ojos, alarmado, y mira a todas partes antes de posar la vista al ladolibre que tiene a la derecha. La garganta se le seca y, por un momento, se le hace imposible hablar,incluso respirar

—¿J-Jo? —logra decir cuando sus cuerdas vocales deciden funcionar.

—Hola, Kendall —saluda ella, sonriente. Sigue como la recuerda, con el mismo corte de pelo, la misma estatura y los ojos brillantes que le examinan de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta, nervioso. Jo se mete las manos en los bolsillos, el frío diciembre ha llegando golpeando fuerte.

—Salí a dar un paseo… —contesta, simple y directa—. ¿Qué haces aquí a las doce de la noche? —musita. Kendall la mira, deseando abrazarla y besarla, decirle que la ama. Está tan cerca, tan lejos.

—No creo que noten mi ausencia, James está mirándose al espejo todo el tiempo, Carlos anda acosando a las chicas y Logan solo lee libros —el rubio termina la frase con un suspiro.

—Se preocupan por ti, Kendall —Jo agarra la mano de Kendall, fría, congelada, y sonríe—. Por mucho que creas que no, siempre buscan formas de levantarte el ánimo.

—Te echo de menos, Jo —dice, tras unos momentos de silencio, acariciando la mejilla de la rubia, que cierra los ojos y disfruta la caricia. Cuando deja de sentirla, abre los ojos.

—Y yo a ti…

—No sabes lo mucho que deseaba verte...

—Me lo imagino. Venir hasta aquí, nuestro sitio... ha sido muy tierno —Kendall sonríe por primera vez en la noche, pero desaparece cuando Jo se levanta—. Tengo que irme ya y tú también, tu familia te está buscando como loca.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Confía en mí… —susurra, y ya no sonríe—. Te sigo queriendo, nunca lo olvides.

Kendall deja escapar una lágrima. Quiere correr tras ella cuando empiece a alejarse, abrazarla y decirle que le ama, deseando tener una vida común. Sin embargo, no puede retenerla por mucho que quiera. Ella ser irá, así debe ser y debe respetarlo.

—No llores, Kend.

—No quiero que te vayas —Jo le abraza y él corresponde, llorando aún más fuerte.

—Estaré contigo.

—¡Kendall! —la voz suena lejos, pero Kendall es capaz de reconocerla al instante. James, el chico espejo.

—¡Kendall! ¡Contesta, por favor! —esta vez, es Logan quien grita su nombre con desesperación.

—Adiós, Kendall —y esa es la última palabra de Jo antes de desaparecer. Kendall ya no sostiene nada, todo lo que hay entre sus brazos es aire. No puede más, cae de bruces al suelo y comienza a llorar como un niño que pierde su juguete favorito. Él es el niño, y Jo es el juguete. Siente los pasos de sus mejores amigos, que se acercan a él a toda prisa.

—Eh, amigo, tranquilo —dice Logan, agachándose. Nota como Kendall tirita y sin dudar se quita la chaqueta, poniéndosela encima, pasándole la mano por la cara bañada en lágrimas.

—¿Qué te pasa, Kend? —pregunta James, agachándose también. Carlos se sienta junto al rubio y le rodea en un abrazo que el rubio corresponde con fuerza, aferrándose a la realidad.

-He hablado… con Jo… —logra decir entre sollozos, los otros tres se miran entre ellos, claramente preocupados.

—Kend... recuerdas que Jo murió hace un año, ¿verdad? —dice Carlos con un nudo en la garganta. Recordarle esa noticia sólo hace que Kendall llore más fuerte, James y Logan reprenden al moreno con la mirada por haber tenido tan poco tacto.

—Sí…

—Vámonos, necesitas calmarte. Tu madre nos ha traído en coche.

—No quiero que Katie me vea así… —susurra Kendall, levantándose con ayuda de sus amigos.

—Eh, es tu hermana, te entenderá —dice Logan, comenzando a caminar hacia el coche. Katie sale del coche nada más verles, aunque están lejos. El mayor la aprieta entre sus brazos y no se molesta en reprimir las lágrimas. La madre, al volante, llora igual que su hijo, porque él no se merece pasar por esto, pero todo el mundo sabea que el destino es cruel y las cosas malas siempre ocurren de forma gratuita.

Mientras se mete en el coche, Kendall puede jurar que Jo le está observando, mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos. Solo lo siente, hace que su piel se erice. No habrá otra chica como ella por muchas que conozca, su corazón siempre pertenecerá a la chica rubia de ojos marrones que llegó deseando ser actriz y consiguió ser la luz en su carretera llena de oscuridad.


End file.
